1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movie, video, or television production, and more specifically, to recording information about audio and video sequences as they are captured.
2. Background
In motion picture and videotape production, events of motion picture cameras and video cameras are manually recorded. A slate is often used to identify and mark particular scenes and takes recorded by the motion picture/video camera during production. However, accurate recording of camera events with respect to a reference time is needed.